Episode 1988 (6th July 1995)
Synopsis Annie is feeling depressed after Amos told her th at he needed time to think over her marriage proposal. She tells Sarah that she feels a fool " at my age, throwing myself at a man who doesn't even want me". Rachel & Chris are both feeling that Frank Tate is taking over their baby. Tina Dingle complains at the poor selection of wedding stationery available in the post office. She writes out Vic & Viv's invitation in the shop because " it saves on stamps". Amos confides in Alan that he feels he has nothing to offer Annie whom he describes as "the finest woman as ever walked t' Dales". Alan tries to convince him that she maybe just wants friendship & a companion. Britt has decided to rent Joe's cottage. Terry has a meeting with Des Burtenshaw (the local scrap dealer). Luke calls to see Eric Pollard & asks to buy back his grandfather clock. Eric tells him that he has already sold it, but that he needs 500 pounds to buy the booze for the wedding. Des inspects Biff's caravan & agrees to tow it away for 50 pounds. Sarah advises Annie to make Amos feel that he is needed. Zak tells Nellie that they haven't actually had any telephone calls yet for their rat catching service. Tina is furious to find out that Luke has not told his parents about the wedding ; Dolores asks Kathy for a job in her tearoom and she says she will think about it. Annie meets Amos in the Woolpack & asks him to forget about her marriage proposal, and she says that she had a chance to marry him years ago and it seemed strange him asking her again so he proposes to her again & she accepts. Alan is pleased that the caravan has disappeared from the car park. Alan patronises Jan when he thinks that Linda will be a waitress at the Weir's dinner party. she pointedly tells Alan that Linda is a guest - just like him. Biff thinks that his caravan has been stolen. Everyone is furious with Terry when they find out that the caravan has been scrapped, it did not even belong to Biff. Chris has had enough of Frank fussing over Joseph. Biff tells Betty that Terry has scrapped her caravan. She immediately offers him a room in her cottage & vows that Turner & Terry will not get away with this ; work is well under way at Kathy's tearoom. Alan writes Betty a cheque for 200 pounds to cover the cost of the caravan and he tells Britt that it will be coming out of Terry's wages. Luke is trying to write a letter to his parents. Linda is preparing for dinner with Daniel's parents ; she has borrowed a dress from Zoe. Roy gives her some good advice " remember your manners, don't lick anyone elses plate, stick to your own ". Viv & Britt are persuaded to let their men go to France with Pollard on the condition that Britt can borrow Pollard's van to help them move & Viv gets a gallon of perfume from Vic ; Betty thinks that she will be ideal as a waitress in Kathy's tearoom ; Emma tells Kathy that the builders have found water seeping under the floor in the kitchen, they think that it might be serious ; she is worried that she will not have enough money to put it right. Linda feels uncomfortable with Lady Weir. Chris tells Frank that he can no longer control Joseph and he decides that both he & Rachel are moving out. Sarah is pleased for Annie and Amos. The taxi arrives to take Annie and Amos to the airport and Annie and Amos get into it and Sarah waves them off as the taxi drives away. Cast Main cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler Guest cast *Mike Maddocks - John Rogers *Des Burtenshaw - Tony Barton Previous Episode Episode 1987 (4th July 1995) Next Episode Episode 1989 (11th July 1995) Notes Final appearance of Ronald Magill as Amos Brearly. Last appearance of Annie Sugden until Episode 2131 (7th November 1996). This episode referred to a scene in Episode 26 (16th January 1973) when Amos proposed to Annie and she refused his proposal. Category:1995 episodes. Category:1990s episodes